


Day 8: "Need some help?"

by DLS_writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fantasizing, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Semi-public masturbation, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLS_writes/pseuds/DLS_writes
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Kudos: 22
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	Day 8: "Need some help?"

George didn’t hear the door creaking, he was too immersed in the pleasure that built inside him as his stroking got faster and he thought of Fred. Fred kissing him, his neck, his nipples, his dick… Fred sucking him, licking the precum off him while fondling his balls. George added a hand to his scrotum and massaged it gently, stroking his cock even faster at the same time. “Fred!” he moaned. “Yeah? I’m here, Georgie. Need some help?” George jumped but recovered quickly as Fred dropped to his knees and did just what George had fantasized about mere moments before.


End file.
